


Threes

by Eponin



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Other, Threesome, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything good in Jack Sparrow's life has come in threes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threes

Everything good in Jack Sparrow's life has come in threes.

Three times he's reclaimed the _Black Pearl_. From the depths of the sea, from Barbossa, and from the kraken.

Three times he's cheated death, too. Not those simple times when really, death rose as only a faint possibility, but when it loomed, large and _here_ and impossible to avoid. Yet he did, and in his own inimitable way. By bluffing and talking and confusing the hell out of everyone.

He stared now at the newest three in his life. This hopelessly complicated, utterly impossible to resist _three_.

"Jack."

Will raised a hand from where it lay tangled in the blankets, tangled in Elizabeth.

"Come back to bed."


End file.
